Happy Birthday
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: She loved him too much. And that is precisely why she had to leave.


Happy Birthday

_I'm sorry. I love you Vivi. Goodbye._

The wedding was everything Hana thought it would be.

The banquet hall of Lucifer-sama's castle had been transformed into something out of a fairytale (with its own demonic flair of course), the guests were perfect, the food was perfect, Rosemary's dress was perfect, Rosemary herself was perfect… Vivi was perfect…

Everything was _perfect_. And everything _felt _perfect except for her. Hana knew she was a child, but she wasn't stupid. She knew where she belonged, and where she didn't fit in and she definitely did not fit in here, surrounded with the demon's world elite.

She was just a little human girl.

A sad, pathetic, love-struck, lonely little human girl and her sitting at the table by herself did nothing but emphasize that fact.

Eleanor and Felten were off mingling, doing so out of obligation to their families to promote their own engagement. Hana knew that once they were done with that they'd rush right back to their table to keep her company. Toni was getting mauled by the Elders who were making sure that he was really suitable to serve as Vivi's right hand man and Klaus was off flirting with some women.

But that didn't matter. She didn't mind being alone. It was being lonely that she hated, and as she watched Vivi and Rosemary hold each other as they glided on the dance floor, Hana realized with a sickening jolt that she was really, really _lonely_.

She shook her head lightly and slapped her wrist.

She was being an idiot.

She looked around the room again, looking for Eleanor and Felten and found them dancing alongside Rosemary and Vivi. Her heart twisted and the sour taste of bile rose in her throat. She bit down hard on her tongue, never letting up until she felt the coppery taste of her blood fill her mouth. Even more disgusted with herself than before, Hana got up and rushed sloppily out of the room.

Not that anyone would notice.

* * *

It was quiet.

After the ceremony, Vivi had insisted that they go back to the human world and to his castle. He didn't want to stay in the demon world any longer than necessary but everyone, including Hana, knew that he wanted to return to his "home" for her sake.

She never did like the demon world.

So here she was, sitting alone in her room, the entire world around her fast asleep.

Eleanor and Felten in the room next door and Rosemary and Vivi down the hall.

She wanted to do something. She wanted to make some noise, to read a book, she wanted to do _anything_, but she was too much of a coward to leave her room, because in this space that she called her own, Vivi wasn't married and he still belonged to her.

_What are you talking about Hana? Vivi was never yours to begin with._

Hana buried her face into her pillow.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why won't these feelings just go away? Why is it, that even until now, he was all she ever thought about? Why is it that she felt like he had betrayed her, when really there were no grounds for such an accusation?

Why couldn't she have been born a demon? Older? Prettier?

_**Why can't I just be with Vivi?**_

Hana rolled over in her bed to stare at the ceiling. And it was then that she felt it. The feeling of being someone else, like she wasn't who thought she was, like all this time she had been living a lie.

She was growing up faster than anyone else was aware of.

She was getting smarter, wiser, more mature… and it was that maturity led her to make a decision.

She got up.

She unclasped the necklace Vivi had given her and laid it on her vanity.

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Everything she owned that was of any value to her was packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do now was to say goodbye.

It was easily around three or four in the morning and Hana knew that if she wanted to get this done she would have to do it now.

She would be too scared to do it later on.

She put the necklace and the accompanying note in an envelope and left it atop her pillow. Without a doubt, Vivi would be the one to find it.

She left her room as quiet as a mouse and turned to walk towards Vivi's room – no, Rosemary and Vivi's room – her heart aching. She laid a small, dainty, hand on the wooden panels and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry. I wish I could properly explain this to you, but I can't. If I were to face you know, Vivi, I would never be able to let go. I love you too much, and that is precisely why I have to leave."

She stepped back and walked a way, hesitating for a moment before turning back. "I wish you the greatest happiness."

And Hana walked on, no longer looking back.

* * *

He rose, for the first time in his life, EVER, with the sun.

Today was a special day.

He dressed quickly, glancing at Rosemary to make sure she was still asleep; he grabbed the little package off the nightstand and rushed out of the room with as much gentlemanly composure as possible.

He headed straight for Hana's room.

Hana's cold, empty, room.

"Hana." He knocked. "Hana, open the door. It's me, Vivi."

No freaking duh.

He knocked a few more times but still nothing. A sense of foreboding overwhelmed him and he decided to just open the stupid door, only to find her nowhere in sight.

The only thing on her bed was an envelope.

And inside that envelope was the necklace he had given her and a note.

_**I'm sorry. I love you Vivi. Goodbye.**_

The package he was carrying slipped from his fingers and a cold flood of anguish filled his heart.

_Happy sixteenth birthday Hana. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The most depressing thing I've written since... a long time. XD Bear with me folks, I'm just getting back into the scene. This is rough, but I needed to write SOMETHING and I've just been so sad lately... R&R pls.**


End file.
